zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Wind Spirit
Wind spirits are guardian spirits allied with the element of wind. They are capable of manipulating all forms of air and wind. List of known wind spirits *Kazami *Aviarius *Talon *Atmos *Keepers *Pestilence *Chupacabra *Typhon *Quetzalcoatl *Kamaitachi Abilities *'Wind manipulation:' Wind spirits can manipulate air to accomplish a variety of effects. **'Air projection:' They can eject air in various forms of attacks such as blasts, beams, waves, and blades. ***'Air blades:' They can use air to slice through solid objects by focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharpened edge. ***'Windstorm manipulation:' They can manipulate the wind to generate and control large windstorms such as tornadoes, hurricanes, typhoons and other devastating forms of wind. **'Aerokinetic constructs:' They can create and shape air into tools, weapons, armor, barriers, appendages and restraints. **'Atmospheric adaptation:' They can easily adapt to any atmospheric environment. **'Electrical resistance:' They can render themselves immune to electricity and electrical energy by manipulating the air to insulate electricity. **'Aerokinetic flight:' They can fly through the use of wind by riding air currents. ***'Air transportation:' They can transport themselves from one place to another by riding on air currents. ***'Levitation:' They can achieve levitation by moving the air beneath them to lift themselves into the air. ***'Air walking:' They can walk on air. **'Gliding:' They are exceptionally skilled in gliding through the air without the need for thrust. **'Aerokinetic combat:' They can combine physical combat with their wind powers, giving them exceptionally maneuverability. **'Air mimicry:' They can physically transform into air and gaseous substances. In this form, they are completely invulnerable. **'Cyclone spinning:' They can spin in a tornado-like fashion to deflect attacks and destroying anything they suck in. **'Sound absorption:' They can nullify sound waves by keeping air still. **'Aerial adaptation:' They can easily adapt to high altitude environments. **'Aerial combat mastery:' They are masters of various forms of physical combat in flight and high altitudes. Sub-Element: Storm *'Storm manipulation:' Storm spirits can manipulate and create storms and various aspects of weather. **'Precipitation manipulation:' They can create and control various forms of precipitation such as hail, snow, sleet, fog and mist. **'Whirlwind generation:' They can summon and control tornadoes and other disastrous windstorms such as hurricanes. **'Electrical beam emission:' They can project beams of concentrated electricity that cause destructive explosions on impact and electrocution. **'Blizzard generation:' They can create devastating blizzards to affect visibility and blanket their foes in heavy layers of snow. **'Cloud generation:' They can create clouds out of atmospheric moisture to create cover and cause rain. **'Rain generation:' They can call forth heavy deluges or light rains. **'Thunderstorm generation:' They can create and control powerful and destructive thunder and lightning storms. Background The first wind spirit is Talon, created by Zenith. Nearly all wind spirit can be traced back to Talon and Zenith. Along with earth and water spirits, wind spirits are some of the most common spirits. They typically take the form of birds or other winged creatures and can control air and wind in a variety of ways and, in some rare cases, the weather. Gallery Kazami spirit of wind by zephyros phoenix-d2blgde.png|Kazami Aviarius false s o w by zephyros phoenix-d39r5ji.png|Aviarius Talon swift tempest by zephyros phoenix-d3ejntd.jpg|Talon Keeper of the cities by zephyros phoenix-d4kfwbn.png|One of the Keepers of the Cities KotCoast.png|One of the Keepers of the Coast Category:Wind Spirits Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Species